


总裁和果皇相继宣布出柜

by ballisticff



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballisticff/pseuds/ballisticff
Summary: 在刚刚过去的周末，七十年来第三强的台风利奇马过境江浙，给当地人民群众造成重大经济损失，并伴有人员伤亡。台风过后，人们还没有从台风带来的心理动荡中恢复平静，总裁和果皇分别于周一上午北京时间十点二十分和十点二十二分相继宣布出柜，给尚未恢复的人们又造成了极大困扰。人们纷纷猜测，究竟是临时起意的玩笑还是长久隐忍后的爆发？难道是过境的台风点燃了二位深藏心底的激情与期盼？本台编辑部经过分析与梳理，目前虽然不能判断出柜事件的前世今生，但是谨将我们已知的线索提供给诸位读者，期望带来有益的启发。据可靠的消息，总裁于年初更换了服务的公司，工作地点亦由南京换到了上海。由此，总裁需一周或者数周方能回到南京家中。从天天回家变成长期在外偶尔回家，虽然当代社会通讯发达，可以每天与家人视频交流，但是距离拉开，孤独感不约而至，当事人的心理难免不会发生微妙的变化。而人类的心理是一种奇妙的存在，它能在不同的朝代找到同样的快乐与哀愁。反观果皇，更在总裁变动工作的半年多之前，已经开始了南京-广州的两地生活，天气的无常，延误的航班，时常无情地撕扯着一颗回家的心。因此我们谨慎推断，是长期的出差生活改变了总裁和果皇，在此，我们发出由衷的倡议，关爱长期出差的男人，关注他们的心理健康。最后，我们发现除了总裁和果皇，二富和武松很可能也面临同样的抉择。我们不期待未来再次受到同样的困扰，为此我们该何去何从？





	总裁和果皇相继宣布出柜

测试 


End file.
